A security document (e.g., a plastic card, document, passport, or the like) generally includes a substrate with printed data. A security document can, for example, include an identification card/certificate, a driver's license, a membership card, a financial card (e.g., a credit card, a debit card), a phone card, a health card, a passport, or the like. Printed data including, for example, a home address, a birthdate, a name, a portrait image, and/or other identifying information can be printed on the security document. The security document can also include a security feature (e.g., a hologram) to deter counterfeiters from modifying or reproducing the security document.